Memory Lane
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: When he twirled her in his arms, her heart soared; he had a way of lifting her spirits up, which Natsu loved doing subconsciously. At least, that was Lucy's reasoning. / short drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know what the hell this is supposed to be, but it should help my muse out. LOL. Let me know if you enjoy this, okay? XD**

 **Memory Lane**

 **I'm Yours**

When he twirled her in his arms, her heart soared; he had a way of lifting her spirits up, which Natsu loved doing subconsciously. At least, that was Lucy's reasoning.

 **Bad Day**

Natsu hated it when she cried, but he didn't bother telling Lucy that. Instead, he cradled her closer to his chest and growled when he felt her body tremble. He would have gone after the bastard who made her cry, but Lucy practically begged him not to.

 **Take a Bow**

Lucy took a deep breath, ignoring Natsu's goofy grin in the background, before she blew out the candles to her cake. But what she couldn't ignore was the warmth he gave her when he wrapped an arm around her and he had to ask her what she wished for. Lucy almost bowed her head in embarrassment, but when she saw his smile, it caused her to smile too.

 **Angel**

She was gonna have a field day with him. Honest to God, if he liked sleeping with her in bed so much, he might as well move in too. But as Lucy curiously studied Natsu's sleeping form, she admitted he looked positively adorable. Nah, she was still kicking him out.

 **We Belong Together**

Natsu once made the mistake of inhaling Lucy's Lucky Charms. Needless to say, Lucy got her revenge by forcing him to take her out to a fancy dinner. But in the end, they kept making the same mistakes for the next two years before wedding bells were heard.

 **The Reason**

If not for Natsu's agile abilities, Lucy would have been hit by a car. She insisted on making it up to him, but all he wanted was for her to keep smiling. Huh. She would have to keep on coming by the mall more often.

 **Smile**

She was such a weirdo. But more than that, she was gonna get sick if she kept leaving the damn window open. Or was that Natsu's fault?... No time to think on it. Natsu quickly wrapped Lucy's unconscious form, who was sleeping on a chair and not in a bed by the way, with her large pink comforter.

 **Perfect**

She told him she didn't want his scarf and explained to him that she would be just fine without it. Natsu, on the other hand, wouldn't hear it. He practically shoved it in her hands and said it looked better on her anyways. Mirajane, listening to the conversation with glee, almost passed out as well as believing that romance was in the air.

 **A Thousand Years**

"You didn't have to do that for me."

Lucy blushed, her face hidden within the curtain of blonde locks. "I wanted to, ok?"

Natsu grinned. "So does this mean we're even now?"

Lucy glanced toward her new journal, which Natsu gave her for her birthday, and back toward Natsu's vest: which was just sewn up to perfection. "Yeah. We're even." And she just said that right before she pecked him on the lips.

 **Animals**

"I guess I'll have to keep carrying you around, huh?" Natsu smirked, pointing towards the cast on Lucy's left leg.

"Shut up. Would you rather me ask Gray?" It was Lucy's turn to smile in amusement as she noted her friend's reaction to his rival's name being mentioned.

"Keh. I'm more reliable than him."

Lucy patted his arm in response, winking as she retorted, "As long as you walk like a normal person, I'll let you carry me."

 **Kiss Me**

When their lips grazed each other's for the first time, Lucy didn't know what to do. Natsu, on the other hand, pulled her closer, as if he longed for the intimate contact. Lucy returned the kiss, despite the fact that his breath reeked of pepperoni pizza.

 **Chandelier**

Yeah, there was no way she was ever drinking again. Despite what Gray told her, Lucy still assumed she had caused trouble for everyone. But the phone number on her right hand and the smiley face, as well as the initials ND, said differently.

 **Stay with Me**

"What happened?" Natsu firmly tightened his grip on her leg, studying the gruesome bruise Lucy's received. She blushed furiously; she almost gave him a much-needed Lucy Kick, but apparently he had good eyes. Too good eyes.

"It's nothing."

"This is not nothing," Natsu snorted.

"I just bumped my leg on the table, alright?" Why did she have to explain everything to this idiot? She didn't exactly ask for a guard dog, but here he was.

What he did next surprised her; Natsu gently began rubbing her bruise, which surprised her. Considering he was never gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to do another one of these; I always liked one-shots that are short and sweet. :)**

 **Memory Lane**

 **I See Fire**

Lucy loved it when Natsu held her, despite it was subconscious, but it wasn't as if she were going to admit it to anyone. She felt safe when his tanned and toned arms slipped around her waist; it was the only moment in time that Lucy remained calm whenever he blessed her with his presence. The heat of his body molding against hers simply sent chills of unexpected pleasure down her spine. It also gave her the excuse not to buy any more blankets.

 **So Happy Together**

One day she asked him why he was so happy all the time. It was a rare occurrence if anything if she ever saw him pissed off. And you know what he told her? She still couldn't wrap her mind around it after all this time.

You had to understand that she assumed he would say something emotionally heart-cramp worthy. But he told her that he managed to catch twenty fish.

 **Breaking Free**

"Are you listening to High School Musical?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, as she crossed her arms in one of her classic sassy poses.

The person in question, AKA her boyfriend, was Natsu. And she just caught him listening to her iPod, but the truth of the matter was, the volume was crazy loud.

His onyx eyes betrayed him, considering that she saw nothing but guilt. Yet he decided to lie to her anyway. "No. I was just… listening to Metallica. At least their songs are pretty catchy."

"I don't have Metallica on my iPod Natsu."

 **May I**

There were no words to describe how tragic and melancholy this scene was; how Natsu held a broken, bleeding Lucy in his trembling arms. He wasn't crying, but he was pretty damn close to releasing his temper. His best friend… one of the people he cared about the most was dying; he could feel the blood soaking through her clothes and unto his arms. She just lost too much of it.

What he didn't realize that day… was that he would never be the same for years to come.

 **Accidentally In Love**

Lucy practically burned her face off as Natsu's thumb gently scrubbed the remains of vanilla ice cream on her cheek.

She just about lost it when he then proceeded to carefully wipe the ice cream that stained her lower lip. Lucy was dead certain that he was going to kiss her, and if she had to be honest, she wouldn't stop him.

 **A Thousand Love Songs**

When word got around that Lucy got sick, Natsu was worried. Who wouldn't be concerned that their best friend was sick with the flu?

It would surprise most people that his general thinking of the situation revolved around how guilty he was; guilty that he couldn't have looked after her better and if it weren't for his stupidity on their last mission, she wouldn't have gotten sick.

Which made it his mission to visit her every day, regardless how often she tried to eject him from her apartment.

 **Thinking Out Loud**

"You look tired, Lucy. You sleep okay?" Natsu inquired, noting how Lucy was yawning every five seconds.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, before resting her head on her arms, quite intent on resting.

Lucy would have yelped, as she felt strong arms lift her up as if she weighed naught but a feather. But what ticked her off more was how Natsu carried her; did he really have to toss her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes?

"You're not fine. We're going home. No ifs, ands or buts out of you."

 **Human**

Out of all the guys she had to fall in love with… Lucy hadn't anticipated on crushing on an Aladdin cosplayer with salmon hair. Nor did she ever believe he was that dense to pretend her feelings were simply platonic.

She briefly wondered if he was human at all.

 **Carry on my Wayward Son**

Lucy, for the most part, knew how much Natsu appreciated Kansas. After all, his musical tastes revolved around classic rock – not Top40 radio; and any good friend would say that she'd listen to him drone on and on about seeing Kansas live.

So when she got him tickets to their upcoming concert in Los Angeles, he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another little something to keep me inspired. ;)**

 **Memory Lane**

 **Love Yourself**

When Lucy showed off her new haircut, she somewhat expected Natsu to tease her for it. Instead, he merely played with the strands of her now shoulder-length hair, and told her that she looked cute.

 **Hurt So Good**

It didn't hurt so much anymore, Lucy mused to herself, as she quietly observed Natsu sleeping peacefully. Just the thought of him with that calm demeanor almost made Lucy forget that he had left her for a year. Her heart almost leapt out of her throat as she felt his arms wrap tighter around her, almost in a desperate clutch. Why did loving him have to hurt so good?

 **Epiphany**

Lucy once admitted to Natsu that she felt like giving up. That she was a complete failure. That she was so weak, that she had to depend on everyone else to save her. She never really thought about that until she found herself lying in a hospital bed, with Natsu ever so loyally doting on her.

Lucy almost choked on her breath as she felt his warm hand enclose itself on hers. "You're such a weirdo," was all he said, as he gave her a small smile.

He basically told her that she was one of the strongest people he knew.

 **Smile**

Natsu couldn't explain it, but there was no one in the world who can make him smile like Lucy could. He sometimes wondered if she knew what kind of effect she had on him, but to be fair, he supposed that from the times he made her smile, it was definitely worth it.

 **Before the Storm**

It was only a matter of time before they would finally get together. Happy wasn't stupid; he could see the way that Lucy looked at Natsu – that had to mean that she liiiiiiked him.

And Happy knew just as certain that Natsu liked her back. After all, Happy would sometimes catch Natsu murmuring her name in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't help it: I need to write some more of these! LOL; I am in desperate need of inspiration… I mean, I want to get started on a new NaLu fic, so I figured this was the best way of going about it. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Memory Lane**

 **Only You**

For the first time they tried Skyping each other, it was Lucy who had internet issues, much to her chagrin. But Natsu thought it was hilarious and not to mention adorable of how Lucy reacted.

 **Love Story**

When Natsu got wind of Lucy's supposed love notes written to him back in kindergarten, he didn't know how to react at first.

Though he did sort of tease her about it later, Natsu was certain that he had never felt happier.

 **Hi-Fi Message**

When Lucy surprised Natsu with a pair of tickets to the Iron Maiden concert, she was not exactly expecting a kiss. It was sloppy, but she kind of liked it for all the right reasons.

 **Every Rose Has its Thorn**

"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Lucy said softly, trying her damnedest not to start bawling, even if her aching heart was telling her to.

Though she wondered if it would have killed her completely if Natsu told her farewell in person, and not by a handwritten letter.

What's worse is the fact that she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it.

 **Genki no Shower**

"How long have you been waiting out there?" Lucy called out, glancing out her window to see her boyfriend outside of her apartment. Oh, Natsu…

She did not know if he was being admirable or just plain stupid for going out in this terrible weather. It didn't do wonders either that she refused to speak to him, considering the fight they had earlier that day. If he was doing this to make her feel terrible, Lucy had to confess that it was kind of working.

"About half an hour." Natsu paused momentarily, with an unreadable expression. Though what he said next completely melted her heart. "I just had to come see you, Lucy. Because I care about ya."

 **On My Mind**

Whenever she got detention, Lucy would hardly admit that she was daydreaming about Natsu. At least, not to anyone else anyway.

 **Let Me Let You Go**

Natsu struggled to find something unique for Lucy for her birthday; she didn't need any of those romance novels (just thinking of the word 'romance' made him want to puke), or any perfumes (he liked her scent the way it was, so there was no point in getting something that would just cover it).

He knew that Lucy liked cute things, which was why he ended up buying this snowman-dog (or whatever the hell it was) plushie for a good price.

Little did he know that the smile she would put on was worth the time and effort he put into getting it.

 **A Whole New World**

Lucy should have figured that Natsu would fall asleep during their weekly movie night; the fact that he picked out Aladdin should have assured Lucy that he did express an interest in Disney movies.

But she had to confess that she kind of liked how his head was resting on her lap. Not that she would ever tell him how adorable he was.


End file.
